King
by Mikasa Es Su Casaa
Summary: Eren is an undercover detective. Levi is the current Titans Boss. Mikasa is his mistress. Things are never as it seems.


AN: I originally wrote this on tumblr .com - posting it on FF to organize my stuff better.

* * *

Eren stared at his hands. They were covered with blood from bullet wounds in his chest, and he had to wonder how he ended up in this kind of situation. He dropped his hands and stared up at the gray sky. It was muggy and hot, and the smell of blood filled the air. _What a shitty day to die,_he thought as his world turned black.

—

Eren stood in the small office in front of the Chief of Police at attention. Chief Irvin Smith stood up, shook his hand, and said, "Ah, Eren Jaeger, I have heard so many good things about you. Please sit down. I assume that you have read the file that I've privately sent to you?"

Eren nodded. It was a file on a girl named Mikasa Ackerman and the details of her life. From the outside it seemed that she lived a normal life, but Eren assumed that since the Chief himself gave him that file, she must be more important than that.

"That is Mikasa Ackerman, and from the data we've gathered, she is Levi's Mistress," Irvin continued, and Eren's eyes widened. He was surprised that the Chief was entrusting him with such delicate information.

"Levi has done a very good job at keeping her a secret, and we need to know why. From your reports from the Titan Attacks, you have great potential. Levi has eyes and ears all over the Police Department, and he knows many of our veterans. However, I believe that since you are still fresh from the Academy, you have the ability to complete this mission."

Irvin paused and allowed Eren to take in all the information he was being given. When he was ready, Eren asked, "I understand sir, but what exactly do you want me to do?"

"I'm putting you undercover," Irvin answered, "we have some people on the inside already that can get you a position as Mikasa's body guard. I need you to get as close to her as possible, and find out as much as you can about Levi.

Now, I need to know if you're ready for this. Due to the sensitivity and the classification of the subject, I would be the only person to know about this mission. You would have to erase your whole life and start fresh as some underground thug. You will no longer be the Eren Jaeger that you were before. Are you ready for this sacrifice? Not only that, I need you to trust me with everything. If I say jump, you have to say how high, no questions asked. Any hesitation can end the mission and your life."

Eren thought about the family he lost 15 years ago to a Titans Attack. He thought about how he watched his mother bleed to death in his own living room floor because of gang initiation in his neighborhood. He thought about how it drove his father mad enough to abandon him. He thought about all these things, and he knew he would give up everything for justice.

—

Armin pulled up the black sedan in front of the driveway of the Titan Manor, the Titans Headquarters. Every time the Manor was raided by the Police, they would come up empty handed. The Chief believed that they kept the Manor as a public display for PR, and their real headquarters were actually hidden elsewhere. Finding where the real headquarters is located was also one of Eren's objectives.

Armin turned to Eren and asked him, "Are you sure you're ready for this Eren?"

Eren continued staring at the Manor and nodded.

"I don't know what you're doing, but I guess we have to trust Chief Irvin. Good luck out there," Armin said.

Eren opened his car door, stepped out, and grabbed his duffle bag. He turned to look at Armin and smiled, "Don't worry Armin, everything is going to be alright."

Eren was led through the corridors of the Manor by Zoe Hanji. She was a tall woman, with a surprisingly cheery disposition. He tried to commit every detail of the Manor to his head, but he realized the immensity of the building made it difficult.

Hanji laughed as she noticed the furrow of his brows, "Don't worry about getting lost. Almost everyone does their first couple of times here. You'll get the hang of it eventually."

Eren's eyes widened in surprise and he looked down bashfully. "Excuse me, Miss Hanji, who will I be referring to as my supervisor for this new position?"

Hanji looked at him curiously, "Such formal and polite language for someone who was taken straight from the streets."

Eren cursed in his head, of course a thug wouldn't be speaking in such a way. But Hanji waved it off and continued, "No matter, Levi is the boss. Everyone who has business in the Manor reports directly to him. Maybe he'll appreciate your polite speech."

"Isn't that kind of dangerous for him?" Eren asked, "I mean just letting anybody meet the boss… What if someone tries to kill him?"

Hanji turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised, "You're a funny kid, do you know that? Levi can handle anyone and anything. If someone tries to defy him, he will defeat them with 100% certainty. That is why he is King, anyways we're here. Try not to shit in your pants too much."

And with that she turned and walked gleefully away before Eren could ask her what she meant about "defeat."

Eren knocked on the door in front of him. When he heard a low voice say enter, he opened the door and entered.

Levi didn't bother looking up from his desk filled with paperwork. If Eren didn't know any better, he would have assumed that he was just a normal busy businessman. Eren stood there awkwardly waiting for him to say something. When Levi didn't say anything he began, "Sir, I am Eren Jae-"

"I know who you are," Levi said sharply, and Eren felt his heart skip a beat. His voice and demeanor was more terrifying than Eren had originally imagined. Here sat a man capable of killing hundreds of people, and it made Eren's blood chill.

"Starting immediately, your duties will be to follow Mikasa around 24/7, make sure she stays out of the public eye, but otherwise let her do as she pleases unless you are told otherwise by me. Until you have proven yourself to me, you will not be allowed any time for leave, and you will not be allowed to communicate outside of the organization."

Before he could say that he understood, the door crashed open. A beautiful young woman, probably around Eren's age, with dark hair stormed into the room, shoving Eren out of the way.

"What is the meaning of this?" The woman asked angrily. "Do you not trust me? Why are you giving me a bodyguard? I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

Levi finally looked up from his paperwork and sighed, "Mikasa, isn't the better question, do you trust me?"

Mikasa huffed, "Fine, Levi, but I'm still not happy with this. He looks like a runt."

Before Eren could protest, she rolled her eyes and stomped off, leaving as quickly as she came.

Levi turned to look at Eren for the first time, and asked him, "Well, aren't you going to follow her?"

Eren stumbled with his bag said, "Yes sir," and hurried after the young woman.

Eren wasn't quite sure how the whole 24 hours a day of observation worked. Neither Hanji nor Levi assigned him a room, so he guessed that he would just stay with Mikasa even when she slept.

Mikasa had shut the door on Eren's face earlier, and he had not spoken to her since then. Since it was getting late, and he had no better options, he decided he would camp outside of her door for the night. He tried to sleep standing up, but it proved to be too uncomfortable. When Mikasa opened her door at 2AM, she found the young man slumped over against the wall beside her door.

"Stupid boy, if Levi sees you, he'll have your head," she muttered quietly. She went back inside to grab a small blanket and wrapped it around the man. As she was putting it on she noticed his red scarf and mentally made a comment on how soft it looked. She also noticed that he had a sweet smell, reminding her of spring, and she thought it was strange that such scrappy looking young man would smell sweet.

She brushed some of his hair away from his face, and she noticed that he had strong masculine features. _Wow_, she thought as she realized that he was very good looking.


End file.
